Familiar new life
by Mickael MM
Summary: She leaves LA, but she finds her way to something really familiar, what does she wants to do this time
1. A new start

**A/N This is my second story I hope you'll like it and please R/R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that has been seen in TFATF or 2F2F so don't sue me, won't do you any good, I got nothing you'd want**

It was over, after six years being together it was really over. A girl said while driving her Nissan. She was heading east, to take a break from it all. Get some alone time. She was thinking about the conversation which ended her relationship

--Flashback—

"_Letty, we need to talk." Dom was sitting on their bed and was looking extremely serious. Letty didn't look surprised when he said he wanted to talk. Ever since they all came back to the house after everything that had happened, things were different between them and she knew what the subject was gonna be._

"_I know, about us right" she answered softly. He nodded and motioned her to come sit by him._

"_You remember how we started dating?" He asked looking in her eyes._

"_Yeah I remember, you asked me if I wanted to have dinner someplace that wasn't here. Just to cheer me up." Letty said with a soft smile._

"_I felt so sorry for you, you didn't leave your room for a month" Dom said and they both remembered what it was that had upset her so much. Letty didn't want to go into that again and quickly continued the story._

"_It was nice what you did for me and we promised to do it again next week and from then on almost every week. Then we got together." Letty said looking at Dom who was clearly lost in thought, suddenly remembered where he was and what she just said._

"_Yeah right, and we thought we were in love…right?" Dom reacted_

"_Yeah, everyone thought we were, even though Mia had her doubts in the beginning." Letty smiled._

"_She did? I didn't know that." Dom said, he was confused Mia's the one who always said she thought Letty and him were meant for each other._

"_She would say it wouldn't last a year, so I made her promise that when it did last longer than one year she would shut up about it. She used to say I was on the rebound and you were just feeling sorry for me and wanted to make me feel better." Letty explained and Dom listened to it and his eyes were getting bigger when she said what Mia thought of them._

"_She was right" Dom sighed, and looked at the floor. "I know" Letty touched his shoulder_

"_So, this is it" Dom looked up and saw the truth in her eyes, the curtain that hid the truth from them had fallen down and they saw they didn't love each other the way they thought they did._

"_I guess so" she said in a soft voice. They both stood up and Dom hugged her and whispered in her ear: "Do you still want to stay and live here?"_

"I will stay here, until Vince and Jesse come back from the hospital, after that I'm going away for a while. But don't worry I will come back." She whispered back.

"_Promise?" Dom looked at her and smiled, because he knew she wasn't going away forever._

"_I promise, this is still my home and you're still my family" Letty smiled and kissed him on the cheek_

--End Flashback--

She was driving for days already and hadn't found a place she could spend more than a night in. She went past Miami and finally found herself driving into a small town, it even had a garage. Her car hasn't been checked out since she left LA and thought she could at least ask if she could look it over here herself.

She parked her car and walked over to the garage. It was called 'Mickey T's' she tried the door but it was locked. Letty saw there was a bar across the streets. She went in the bar and went to see if someone there knew when the garage was going to be open.

There weren't many customers there, and Letty went to sit on a barstool.

"Can I get you anything?" The girl behind the counter said.

"Yeah do you have Corona" Letty asked

"Yeah we've got some but we actually don't sell it, it's a private stash. Nobody around here orders them. That means you're not from around here, are you?" She smiled

"No, I'm from LA." Letty answered and asked: "Do you know when the garage across the street is going to open?"

The girl looked at her and laughed: "No I don't, and I own fifty percent of it. It'll open when my partner comes back from Miami, I guess."

"When's that gonna be, I wanted to ask if I could use his tools to check my car over." Letty asked.

"He should be here any minute now, do you know a lot about cars? Because he's looking for a new mechanic." She asked and gave her a Corona.

"I have worked in a garage in LA and I can use the money, but I don't have a place to stay" Letty said hoping she knew a place where she could stay for a while. This town doesn't seem so bad and when it comes with a job as mechanic it's even better.

"IF you get the job you can stay here," she said while pointing at the ceiling: "I've got a spare room above the bar you can have."

Letty nodded and smiled, she was about to put the Corona bottle to her mouth and realised something: "Weren't these a private stash?"

"Yeah but he won't mind so drink up, by the way name's Chiara" she said

"Thanx, I'm Letty." She answered.

A guy came from behind Letty and went behind the bar and gave Chiara a kiss on the cheek and walk to the back. Letty figured it was her boyfriend, she couldn't see his face but she could see he was pretty muscular.

"Do you still need that extra mechanic?" Chiara asked to the guy who was already out of Letty's sight.

"Yeah, you got a guy who wants it?" He asked obviously with his mouth full, both girls were barely able to understand what he said.

"Don't talk when you're stuffing yourself, that's disgusting. And it's not a guy, it's a girl from LA" Chiara commented.

"Thank god it's not a local girl, they really suck at fixing cars. So tell me, what's her name and is she cute?" the guy said clearly with more interest in his voice than he had before.

"Her name's Letty and…" Chiara answered, she wanted to continue but the guy cut her off.

"She's got the job, I don't need to hear more…..here take this" he said and suddenly a couple of keys were flying towards Letty and landed on the bar in front of her. "Just open the garage and you can start with your own car I'll come by later. I'm sure you'll find everything you'll need."

Both girls looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. "Are you going and open up, or don't you want the job?" He commented and Letty quickly got up and walked out the door. Heading for the garage.

----------------------------------------------INSIDE BAR-----------------------------------------

"You haven't even talked to her and for that matter looked at her and you're hiring her. Just like that, why?" Chiara asked, this was not like Mike, he has turned down many good male mechanics and didn't even care to talk to the local female ones. And then this girl from LA comes by and he gives her the job.

"She's a good mechanic, I know, just leave it at that" Mike said and finished his sandwich.

------------------------------------------------ OUTSIDE-----------------------------------------

Letty unlocked the door and walked in, she was stunned when she saw the garage. It was smaller than DT but other than that it was exactly the same. Everything was placed the same way, every tool was on the same spot as at DT. The familiarity of it all was scary. She decided to get some work done on her car.

After checking her car she wanted to write down some things that needed to be replaced. She got some paper and she only needed a pen now.

She opened a drawer and found a pen, but she also found something else. A picture, it was wrinkled but she could still see the people who were on it.

She was staring with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open when she saw who they were. Letty saw herself when she was about sixteen and there was Dom and Vince, and also Mia. And she felt the tears come when she saw the last one on the picture, it was Mike.

She looked in the drawer again and found another picture but this time with only three people…Mia was in the middle smiling and on her right was Dom naturally looking serious and on Mia's left there she saw Mike again with his arm around Mia's shoulders and laughing.

Then it hit her Mickey T is ….Mike Toretto


	2. Please Stay

**A/N I want to give thanx to the people that have reviewed my first chapter, I like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin who's in the hospital right now. She always encouraged me to write and therefore I decided to update this so soon, I hope you'll be okay Melanie. **

She started to back up, there were a million thoughts running trough her head. She came here to get away from all the Toretto-shit and now she's got a job working for one. She couldn't stay here, she didn't want to. She turned around and started running towards the door.

Just get in the car and leave…get in and leave, this voice in her head kept saying this and she was willing to listen. She got out the door and ran right into Mike.

"You're leaving already?" Mike asked with a huge grin on his face when he looked into Letty's eyes. The eyes he hadn't seen since he was sixteen years old.

"Yeah..I'm..uh..I can't stay here, sorry." Letty answered looking down and now hiding her eyes who were full of tears. She just wanted to leave, she tried to get past Mike but he wouldn't let her.

He gently pushed her chin up so she would look at his face, he looked very serious but she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Letty stay….please? I missed you." Mike said and Letty couldn't answer, she buried her face in his chest and started crying.

Mike just held her and he suddenly thought about the morning he was forced to leave.

--Flashback--

_It was getting light already, if he wanted to get home without no one noticing he was gone most off the night he needed to be home in a couple of minutes._

_A few jobs and then I'm gonna take it easy and just race for the team to get some money. Last night was a real tuna-night…real crappy. Only two cars of the five I wanted to boost._

_Mike pulled up to the house, got out of his car and walked to the door. He quietly opened the door and looked right into the angry eyes of Dom._

"_Where the hell were you?" he yelled_

"_Out" Mike simply replied and tried to walk past him to get to my room. He stopped me and pulled me back._

"_Not good enough, where were you?" Dom yelled again, and if you looked real closely you could almost see the fire burning in his eyes._

"_Just out, I can go out you know…you're not my father, he died two years ago…you were there, remember" Mike yelled back._

"I know what you've been doing and your not gonna do it anymore. We don't need this shit" Dom yelled while pushing Mike against the door.

"_If you know what I'm doing then you know it's easy money and I'm not gonna stop." Mike pushed Dom back and was getting as angry as Dom was._

"_Is that your final decision?" Dom said now with a more serious tone of voice, while opening the front door._

"_Yeah." Mike replied, Dom sounded less angry and Mike thought his rage was ending. But then Dom's fist came out of nowhere and punched Mike right in the face, because of the force behind the hit Mike fell and landed on his back on the steps._

"_Then you're not living here and you're not my brother anymore." Dom yelled and slammed the door shut_

--End Flashback--

Mike came back to reality and noticed Letty wasn't crying anymore but just holding him. He looked down and she looked up at him. "We need to talk?" He said and Letty just nodded.

They went into the office and started talking about what happened in the past, about Mia, about Leon and Jesse who Mike didn't know because they came after he left. Letty didn't tell him anything what happened during the time they did the heists.

"This Chiara, who works across the street, is she your girlfriend?" Letty asked

"Nah, never… just a friend, a really good friend, but just a friend. She helped me when I got here, she got me a job and a place to stay. And you and Dom are over?" Mike asked in return.

"How'd you guess. I needed to take a break," She said "When I told you we were together before, you didn't even seem surprised"

"I came back to LA a couple off years ago and I found out you two were together and happy, so I left again" Mike explained.

"And tell me what happened when you guys did the heists?" Mike knew she wasn't expecting this question and was quite startled by it.

"How do you know about that?" Letty was shocked.

"I got my sources, can't reveal them though" Mike smiled. Letty started telling him the entire story and he listened to every word of it.

After a couple off hours catching up, Mike thought it was time for the most important question there is.

"Will you please stay and work here?" Mike asked and Letty sighed and then nodded.

-----------------------------TWO MONTHS LATER ------------------------

Letty and Mike were working together now, most of the time they were both at the garage. Unless Mike had to go to Miami to pick up some parts, which caused Letty to work alone for a couple of hours. They had lunch at Chiara's bar and the three of them all lived above the bar. Letty was happy where she was right now but she was starting to miss her family in LA.

Letty was thinking about Mike, but then quickly stopped herself. It seemed like Mike was starting to invade her thoughts more and more. When they were together she was thinking about what he might be thinking off. When he wasn't around she was thinking about what he could be doing now and if he was thinking of her.

-----------------------------------------AT THE BAR-----------------------------------------------------

Mike was at the bar and was having a work-related talk with Chiara. But he was lost in thought.

"Mike...Mike, are you there?" Chiara asked waving her hand in front of Mike's face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Mike replied when he heard Chiara saying something.

"What's up with you, you have been so distracted lately, is something wrong" Chiara asked sounding worried.

"No nothing, just tired I guess" He tried to act casual about this.

Chiara shook her head and laughed: "Look at this face, this is the face of someone who's not buying it, so spill it."

"Alright, I'm thinking about Letty" Mike confessed and Chiara asked further: "What about Letty, not as good a mechanic you thought she would be?"

"No she's a great mechanic that's not it" Mike replied.

"You have feelings for her then" Mike didn't reply and she knew she was right with that one.

"So the old feelings are rekindled?" Chiara continued and Mike looked surprised

"What? I'm not stupid, When you first came here you were clearly upset and there had to be a girl involved. I know you're from LA and you even went back to see someone. When you came back you said you didn't find what you were looking for. Letty comes by and you gave her the job without hesitation….it's too easy, you have to be really stupid not to get it" Chiara explained and Mike couldn't find any way to tell her she was wrong so he just nodded.

"I better get back to the garage or else Letty'll gets pissed" Mike said and walked out towards the garage. He didn't want to talk about his feelings for Letty anymore and if he stayed longer she would keep mentioning it.

-------------------------------------AT THE GARAGE----------------------------------------------------

Letty had enough of it she was going to find out how things are going in LA she stood up and went to the phone.

She dialled the number of the house, hoping Mia was there alone. She didn't have the need to talk to anyone else but her.Everyone else would just keep asking her to come home, Mia would understand she needed time.

She let it ring a couple of times and just before she decided to hang up she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" it was Mia's voice, Letty hesitates to answer.

After a couple off seconds she let out a soft "Hi Mia"


	3. A much needed phonecall

**I hope you enjoy my fic, and if you do please review, you would make my day. Thanx let's continue with the story**

Mia couldn't speak she missed the voice she just heard, so much. And instantly she had high hopes Letty would come back home soon.

"Mia are you still there, say something please" Letty said

"Letty, how are you doing? I miss you, where are you? are you coming home?" Mia quickly said and Letty started laughing at Mia's panicky reaction.

"Mia calm down, one question at a time please?" Letty said, "Sorry I'm just so excited to hear from you, well…where are you?"

"I'm on the east coast right now and I'm in a garage where I work" Letty answered and awaited the reaction of Mia.

"You work there, why…you can just come home you know and work at DT. There no garage compared to DT, right." Mia reacted, if she had a job there this could mean she would stay there longer than Mia wanted her to.

"You're right, there's no garage like DT, but this one comes close though" Letty said, wondering how Mia would react when she knew how much this place is like DT.

"But you are coming back, right? Dom said you would" Mia said in a panicked voice, what if she would never come back.

"Off course I'm coming back, but don't expect me to come back within the next couple of weeks." Letty answered.

"Why not? I thought that's why you called, or at least I hoped that was the reason." Mia was now sure she was coming back, but she hoped she would come home very soon. Letty heard the disappointment in Mia's voice and tried to find something to say that wouldn't make it worse.

"Nah, when I come home I'm hoping to bring someone with me and that'll take some time" Letty knew when she mentioned someone else in the conversation she would want to know more about this person. And it worked.

"Really? So you're dating someone then?" Mia was getting curious about this new person.

"Not yet, but I hope it won't take much longer, I don't know how he feels" Letty said, she was happy Mia forgot all about her staying a little while longer.

"So, tell me, who is it, give me details" Mia again threw a number of questions at Letty and Letty laughed.

"Well…He's perfect, really sweet but like I said I don't know about his feelings for me and…he's my boss" Letty answered.

"Did you say your boss, haven't you done that before?" Mia joked: "I know you think he's perfect, but what does he look like?"

"He looks a lot like Dom with short dark hair, he's pretty muscular but not as big and muscular as Dom is." Letty had no other way of telling Mia what he looked like without revealing he's Mike.

"Why are you comparing him with Dom all the time?" Mia asked.

"He's just a lot like Dom only way less serious and also most of the time a lot friendlier." Letty simply replied.

"Well he sounds just perfect for you" Mia said, she was happy for Letty and hoped it would work out for her.

"I told you he was. Now tell me what's going on down there? Are things back to normal now?" Letty asked, this was the reason she called and they were talking for a long time now.

"Well…Dom's racing again and winning every one off course, Leon's doing anything or anyone like he always does."

"Mia!" Letty interrupted shocked that Mia would say such a thing.

"What, you know it's true. Where was I…oh yeah, Vince's arm is getting better every day and Jesse's working his magic with the cars again. I guess you can say things are pretty much back to normal." Mia laughed, as did Letty.

"Oh and guess what, everyone's records are erased. No one can link any of our names with the hijackings." Mia laughed

"What? That's great, how's this possible how did Dom pull that off." Letty was amazed by what Mia told her.

"Dom didn't, Brian worked it out when he was in Miami." Mia said and Letty knew from the way she was saying it she wanted to say it from the moment Letty said hi.

"So, I guess he's back with you now." Letty said more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I'm so happy to have him back" Mia never sounded more happy than she did right now and it made Letty smile.

"I know you're happy he's back, but how did the others react when he came back?" Letty was certain some of the guys wouldn't agree having Spilner or O Connor living in their home.

"They're also happy he's back. Vince thanked him for saving his life and welcomed him back. Jesse and Leon were happy to see him, and Dom was really happy to have him back with the team…well after giving him a black eye first, but that's clearing up now." Mia explained.

"And how are you holding up, being the only girl there?" Letty asked

"Come on Letty, I can handle myself, and even when you're around I sometimes feel like the only girl there." Mia laughed

"Awww Mia, that's not a nice thing to say. Anyway I've got to go, please don't tell anyone about this call." Letty said, finishing off this conversation because she heard someone entering the garage.

"I'll try, I can't promise though" Mia answered.

"Thanx, I'll call you when I know when I'm coming home, bye" Letty replied

"Alright, bye" Mia said and hung up.


	4. Decisions are made

**A/N here's another chapter, In the next chapter I will add my own car, which can't be fixed with the money I have. So I will do it as a tribute to the one car I truly miss and love. But that's the next chapter read this one first, reading them in order would make things easier to understand.**

Letty turned around and saw Mike standing in the doorway. She hoped he didn't overhear too much of her conversation with Mia.

"You called home?" Mike said, Letty noticed he still called LA home and she thought if he still called LA home he could be persuaded to go back with her.

"Yeah, I wanted to know how everybody was doing, I felt a little homesick." Letty answered

"Did you tell them anything, I mean about me and you working for me?" Mike felt a little unsure if he wanted his little sister knowing where he was.

"I told Mia I was working in a garage, but I didn't tell her who you are." Letty replied and Mike just nodded. Letty saw how relieved he was when she said this and she was thinking about how she could ask her next question the best.

"Mike," Letty hesitated: "When I go back to LA would you consider coming with me?"

Mike looked Letty in her eyes and saw a mixture of fear and hope, but then really thought about the question and he didn't really know a good answer to it.

"I don't know about that, Letty, I don't think I'm ready to go back. It's been so long." Mike answered and Letty lowered her head and was now looking at the floor. "I understand" She whispered.

Mike gently pushed her chin up and was looking in her eyes again. The mixture of fear and hope was gone, he could only see sadness and it hurt him to see her like this. Much more than he expected to. "I'll have to think about it, okay" Letty simply nodded. Mike gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's close the garage and get Chiara to make us something to eat. Mike said and Letty smiled and nodded.

Chiara knew something was up, neither Letty or Mike said anything during dinner. Chiara tried numerous times to start a conversation but the only reaction she got was 'could you pass the gravy'. She thought it might have something to do with what she and Mike talked about earlier.

The rest of the evening was as exciting as dinner. The three of them watched some TV. Chiara knew they weren't really watching because she put it on the National Geographic Channel and didn't get a reaction at all. They were 'watching' some guy talking about the different types of sand around the world. Chiara laughed when Mike and Letty acted like they were really interested in what's on TV while there couldn't be anything more boring in the world.

She decided to go to bed and let them act like zombies, living in their own little world inside their heads.

Mike and Letty went to bed fifteen minutes later, they said their goodnights and went in their separate rooms.

Mike fell asleep and entered a restless dream.

It was a beautiful day, The sun was shining Mike walked into the garage and there was Letty working, laughing, like she usually does. Mike enjoyed seeing her so happy.

_It became dark all around, the only thing he could see was Letty, her smile was gone, her eyes filled with tears._

Then there appeared a couple of suitcases next to her. He started to understand what was going on. He tried to walk towards her but he didn't get any closer to her, he started running towards her but the distance between them stayed the same.

_Letty whispered " Goodbye" and faded away. Mike was staring into nothingness, everywhere he looked was the same black empty void. _

_Suddenly a fist came flying towards him and knocking him down. Everything around him turned white. He could see a black shape of a man standing in front of him. _

_A voice that seemed to come from everywhere yelled: "You're not living here and YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER ANYMORE"_

Mike woke up sweating. There was no point in staying in bed, he knew he couldn't get back to sleep anymore. He looked over at the alarm clock it said it was 4 in the morning. He got up and walked to the kitchen and just sat there.

Why did he dream this, it was probably because of what Letty had asked him. He thought of Dom, if he would go home he had to face him again.

"_You're not my brother anymore."_ The words were still swirling around in his head. It was the only reason Mike didn't hit Dom back, he was too shocked and hurt by these words to do anything to Dom. When Dom and him got into a fight, which happened pretty often, neither one of them ever backed down. And when they're finished they did their usual apology, compliment each others punches, when Mike turned sixteen they apologised by handing each other a corona.

Dom thought because he was old enough to drive, he was old enough to drink. Just not at the same time. Mike laughed when he thought of that, they drank a lot of coronas back then.

There was one thing he realised by having this dream, that he wouldn't live without Letty again, he needed her with him…as a friend. He tried to convince himself of that, and failed miserably. He needed her to be more than a friend.

---------------------------------Letty's Room---------------------------------------------------

Letty couldn't sleep, she was thinking about Mike. He clearly wasn't ready to leave and knowing that, she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave. What would happen when they come home together, Mia would be happy of that she was certain, she mentioned Mike almost every week. Mia really missed him.

Letty knew Dom did miss Mike, a month after he kicked him out he tried to find him. When Jesse and Leon joined the team, Jesse searched the net many times. He never found anything. If she and Mike got back together and Letty hoped they would, would Dom be happy to see him. Or would he attack Mike, Dom knows we were never really in love and it was because of Mike we even got together, but we've been together for six years. He could just attack Mike for touching 'his' girl.

Everything Letty thought of made her choice of returning to LA less appealing.

Letty heard someone in the kitchen and thought it was Chiara, she's the early bird in the house. Letty decided to join her in the kitchen, maybe Chiara could get her to think about something else.

Letty got up, put some clothes on and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. When she got there she didn't see Chiara, but Mike sitting there with his hands in his hair. He heard her come in and looked up.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, it was the first thing he said to her since yesterday in the garage.

"Nah, too much to think about." Letty replied and sat down next to him.

"Me too." Mike said and stood up: "Coffee?"

"No thanx…about the thing we discussed yesterday, about you coming with me to LA, well…" Letty was interrupted by Mike.

"Wait, I want to tell you something first" Mike said. "But…" Letty tried to finish what she wanted to say.

"I've decided to come with you to LA" Mike continued acting like he didn't hear Letty "And what was it you wanted to talk about?" Mike asked Letty.

"I forgot, when did you decide this, I mean it's great but I thought you weren't ready to go back?" Letty was shocked about Mike's sudden change of mind.

Mike smiled at how happy Letty looked and he was sure he made the right decision. He didn't want to think about Dom and all the things that would happen when he'd go back, those things can wait until they actually happen.

"There are four things that made me come to this choice, the first one is Chiara's cooking. It's eatable but it doesn't even get close to Mia's cooking." Mike said and Letty laughed.

"The second thing is that I have to get even with Dom. I never let him get away with a punch, except for this one time and I have to give him one for this." Mike continued, and Letty nodded in understanding. This is how it's always has been, Mike punches Dom and Dom hit him back and vice versa.

"The third thing is I am sick of working on these domestics, when I get back to LA I have a chance to work with real cars." Mike himself had to laugh at this remark and so did Letty.

"What's the fourth reason?" Letty was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. These reasons were just really dumb and although they were true, she knew these weren't the reasons which made him change his mind. She couldn't wait to hear the fourth one and thought of what dumb but true thing it could be.

"The fourth is just…you." Mike said and waited for Letty's reaction, she wasn't laughing anymore she just stared at him. Letty didn't understand why she was his fourth reason.

"I need you with me, I can't stand the thought of you leaving…My feelings for you were put into the background for over six years, but since you got back they've come back and they're as strong as ever. I tried to tell myself otherwise, but I just can't. I know this is probably not something you want to…" Mike was interrupted by Letty, who kissed him. He was stunned but immediately kissed back before she stopped.

"I am usually the one who interrupts people but you can interrupt me anytime if you keep doing it like this" Mike said when he pulled back. "Shut up" Letty reacted and started kissing him again.

----------------------------------Next day-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chiara went into the kitchen and saw that Mike had made breakfast, she could hear Letty in the shower.

"What's the occasion?" She asked and Mike just smiled

"I need to talk to you for a minute." He said in a serious tone of voice, but he still had that smile on his face.

"Let me guess, you and Letty are back together and you're going with her to LA." Chiara said. Mike stood there looking at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" Mike asked.

"This is my house, I know everything that's going on around here and you've lived here for six years so I know you pretty well, maybe even more than you do yourself. I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later, I will miss you though."

"I'll miss you too, but we're not gone yet. I need to make all kinds of arrangements before I'm ready to leave." Mike said

"Yeah, I know and it's not like you're going to the other side of the world, just the other side of the country." Chiara smiled faintly

**A/N I know it's not a cliffhanger, but I need to end this chapter here because the next chapter will take place 2 months later. Please review and maybe give me advice on how to make this story better.**


End file.
